


Well done

by speedynebula



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bahrain Grand Prix, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedynebula/pseuds/speedynebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stoffel knows how Jenson really feels about him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well done

"Well done, mate," Jenson's words were upbeat despite not finishing the race himself. He put his hand on Stoffel's shoulder. "I'll be out of a seat if you keep driving like that."

Although Jenson seemed like he was joking, Stoffel knew deep down that this was Jenson's biggest fear. One day people would stop looking at him when there was a seat, that he would have to give up on racing and retire. Stoffel didn't want to be the one filling that fear, but he had to focus on his own career.

"Well done." Jenson repeated. Then he left him.


End file.
